Chained
by darwick
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year more powerful than when he left. Dumbledore is seeing frightening similarities between Harry and Tom Riddle. Fearful for Harry’s soul, Dumbledore does the unthinkable... HP/SS Slash, bonding, Angry!Harry
1. Other Voices

Title: Chained

Author: Darwick

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year more powerful than he left. Dumbledore is seeing frightening similarities between Harry and Tom Riddle. Fearful for Harry's soul, Dumbledore does the unthinkable.

Warnings: HP/SS, Non-Con, Snarry, Slash, Violence and some Swearing. (Not as dire as it sounds. Just be warned I've chosen the M rating for a reason.)

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this fan fiction. All rights are reserved to JKRowling.

--

_Pay no mind what other voices say_

_They don't care about you, like I do, like I do _

_Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils, _

_See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do._

A Perfect Circle- Pet

Chapter One

--

Harry watched the clock tick closer to midnight. Tonight he would turn sixteen. He was looking forward to it. He had missed his friends over the summer. Letters had been few and far between, and when they did come they were always so vague.

The hand clicked over, and three owls flew through his window, all carrying parcels. "Happy Birthday to me."

Carefully he untied all of the owls burdens, and fed them a few snacks. He reached for one of the packages, when a sharp pain shot through his chest. He stopped and sat up straight. Then another one jolted through him, this time it lasted a little longer. Then another hit him. He gasped and clutched his chest. The pain kept coming, longer and stronger each time. Until it pulsed through his entire body.

Harry writhed on the bed in agony, his tongue pressed between his teeth to keep from shouting.

Grey spots blotted his vision and then their was darkness.

--

_Dear, Harry_

_Happy Birthday from Ron and me, and Ginny, and the twins. We all hope your summer has been alright. Ron say's don't let the muggles get you down and I wont tell you what the twins said, though I am sure you can guess. _

_Mrs. Weasley sent along some pastries that I'm sure you'll like. She say's you're too thin. Ginny say's you are perfect, but don't tell her I wrote that. _

_Ron also asked me to tell you to open his gift first. He was really excited about it. _

_Have you done any of your homework yet? I'm almost finished, but Ron hasn't even started his yet so don't worry about it if you haven't. I think you'll find my present will help._

_Oh and Lupin said not to be alarmed if your magic changes a bit. Sixteen is the age of maturity, at least magically. You remember how Draco Malfoy was sick on his birthday last year and how I couldn't spell anything right on mine own birthday. I wouldn't be surprised if something like that happened to you, with your magic as strong as it is. _

_Things are the same as usual over here…._

_--_

Harry stepped out of the bathroom.

"Finally Potter. How long does it take you to put on your makeup anyway?" Dudley jibed as he pushed passed Harry and though the door. "Freak."

"Shut it." Harry snapped as he walked away. He didn't notice Dudley's mouth was still moving because the boy made no sound.

Dudley grabbed Harry's arm and spun him around. His eyes were wide and scared.

"What is it?" Harry growled. He shook Dudley's hand off him and looked up at his cousin. "Well? Speak."

"You bloody freak you did that on purpose!" Dudley screeched. "You're not allowed to do m…magic" He hissed the last word.

"I didn't do anything."

"You told me to shut up and I couldn't speak!" He said indignantly. "You do that again Potter and I will beat you to a bloody pulp. You hear me!" The large boy spun on his heel and slammed the bathroom door in Harry's face.

A quizzical look passed across Harry's face.

--

"_I'm over here, Harry."_

_Harry turned and looked around the room. Light pulsed throughout the room, long silks hung from the ceiling and draped across the stone walls. _

_Harry still couldn't see who had called him. There were people everywhere laying on pillows and couches. Their bodies pulsed together in time with the light. Their arms and legs entwined sinuously around each other. _

"_Harry!" The voice called again, a man's voice. "Are you coming Harry?"_

_But it was hard to focus. Smoke drifted through the air in lazy clouds, and all he wanted to do was lie down and join them. They looked so contented. _

"_You can do whatever you please, if you come to me."_

_And Harry knew it was the truth. He knew if he found the man, he could finally let go of all that troubled him. He would finally be free. _

_He stepped through the throng of rhythmic of bodies, unabashed by their nakedness. It was a mass of thighs and breasts and strong backs, and corded necks. Hands reached out to him, they tried to coax him into joining them. He would he promised, but not yet. He had to find the voice, he had to be free._

_Then Harry saw him. He recognised the pale iridescent skin and the red eyes that watched him from under dark curls. The man was sprawled out on a mound of pillows. His robes were draped artfully around him, all but a pale thigh and an expanse of smooth chest obscured. _

_Harry looked enviously at the surrounding soft pink bodies. But none of them touched him. They couldn't touch him, he realised._

_Voldemort raised his arm and beckoned Harry to him. _

_--_

Persistent knocking woke Harry from the dream.

"Harry!" His aunt hollered. "Get up. If you miss that damned train, I swear to god you'll regret it. Are you awake boy!"

Sun streamed though his window and lifted the fog from his brain. Hedwig hooted encouragingly. "I'm up Aunt Petunia." Harry croaked.

"We're leaving in an hour." Harry heard her move away down the hall. He sighed and rubbed himself through his pants. He really hated Voldemort.

--

Author's note:

Well, what did you think? Review and tell me….pretty please!!

This is obviously the prologue, and the shortest chapter. I have completed the entire story, so this wont go on forever or drizzle out…it's 8 chapters, but I would like to know what you think before I post all of it and discover no one likes it.

No worries though, I'll post anyway.


	2. Hollow

Title: Chained

Author: Darwick

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year more powerful than he left. Dumbledore is seeing frightening similarities between Harry and Tom Riddle. Fearful for Harry's soul, Dumbledore does the unthinkable.

Warnings: **HP/SS, Non-Con, Snarry, Slash**, Violence and some Swearing. (Not as dire as it sounds. Just be warned I've chosen the M rating for a reason.)

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this fan fiction. All rights are reserved to JKRowling.

--

Run him like a blade

To and through the heart

No conscience

One Motive

Cater to the hollow

A Perfect Circle- The Hollow

Chapter Two…let the snarry begin.

--

It was in Charms, the third class of the first day, that Harry realised something was off. His spells didn't work properly. It was just a little review. Demonstrate to the class a simple summoning charm, fourth year stuff really. But the book on the other side of the room didn't come to him… they all came to him. Every single book in the entire class suddenly flew at Harry.

Harry and Ron ducked under their desks while a few dozen texts thumped above them. Flitwick just smiled and clapped and the class laughed. Extra points for Gryffindor!

--

Harry slouched in his chair. At the moment he sat in the Headmaster's office across from his Head of House and the Headmaster. The room was almost beyond recognition. Baubles, books, devices and furniture alike lay broken and shattered on the floor. Portraits hung askew and sooty black burns marked the ceiling.

"Well, this is highly unusual." Dumbledore said. He reclined in his wingback with his finger propped beneath his chin looking thoughtful.

"You think." Harry mumbled.

Professor McGonagall on the other hand looked downright worried. Her hair had come out of its pristine bun and had become a frazzled halo around her head. Harry might have laughed if the situation were not so serious.

"You say you noticed a change after your birthday?" Albus asked rhetorically. "And now your strength has increased quite impressively."

Harry nodded, without looking up. "I'm I going to be expelled Sir?"

"Oh dear, no Harry, though I will have to bring this to the Governors attention. But I dare say they will see your presence is required here more than ever. What is a school for, if not learning?"

Professor McGonagall snorted. Harry looked up at her. There was a thin wry smile on her lips. Harry guessed that the Governors would not have a choice in the matter. She turned back to Harry. "Perhaps, Mr Potter, you should refrain from using your wand for the mean time until the Headmaster figures something out…"

Harry nodded again, with less enthusiasm. Then he looked up and asked. "You mean use magic without a wand then?"

The earnest tone of Harry's voice caught the attention of both professors. They shared a look Harry had seen many times before.

"Harry, have you cast spells without a wand before?" Albus asked.

"Well, sure. I mean, every kid does." Harry replied.

"Of coarse they do, under stress. What I meant was have you cast a spell without a wand, intentionally?" The Headmaster clarified.

Harry nodded. "I'm not very good at it though. It only works half the time."

The professors shared another look.

"That isn't normal is it?" Harry asked slowly.

Albus smiled. "It is not common, no. Wandless spells are difficult to grasp for most, but not all."

"Can you…can you do it?"

"Occasionally."

Harry slunk further into his seat. "Can Voldemort?"

Dumbledore smiled weakly. "Not to worry Harry. I'll work out a table, so that we may practice your spell work together, in a safe environment. For the time being though, forgo the practicum's in your class work, alright? I will send for you in a day or two to begin our lessons."

--

Classes had gone downhill from then. Harry was no longer allowed to use his wand in class. Whenever he pulled it out of his pocket, people flinched as if he had just pulled out a loaded gun. It had been funny the first day, now it was just plain irritating.

It was almost like second year, when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. Only now they just thought he was out to get them, because he could. The people he had known for the last six years, his friends, even the Slytherins were afraid of him.

It made him sick and angry all at the same time, because he had seen that kind of fear before, it was how people reacted towards Voldemort.

When he walked to class, everyone gave him a wide birth. They kept their eyes down and hurried passed. No one yelled at him, or made fun of him anymore. Nor did his year mates joke with him or include him. Only the Weasleys and Hermione seemed unaffected by his new freakishness. Even the teachers had changed their attitudes toward him, now they were wary and careful.

How could they think he was anything like that monster?

And even though he understood why they acted like they did, it made him so angry! He knew his anger showed, and scared people more than they already were. But why was it always him! Why couldn't some other boy or girl bear the brunt of fame and notoriety? Why couldn't someone else play hero, or fight back? Why couldn't someone else speak a dark language, or kill a basilisk, or turn into nuclear bomb. Why him?!

--

Harry had become so used to people avoiding him that he almost walked into Professor Snape as he headed to supper. "Sorry sir." Harry mumbled and stepped around the man. He stopped when Snape's hand tightened around his upper arm. He looked up at the professor. "Sir?"

"Potter, when you are finished your dinner come and see me in my office."

Harry frowned and nodded before disappearing into the great hall. It took Harry a moment to realise what was bothering him; Snape had just touched him. Harry could almost count the number of people who touched him on two hands and more than half of those people didn't count being dead or evil.

Dinner ended inordinately quickly, as it usually did when Harry had a detention. This may not have been a detention, but a 'meeting' with Snape was never an enjoyable experience. He waved off his friends and followed a group of Slytherins down into the dungeons.

He only had to knock once before the door swung open. Snape stood in the door way and looked down at him with an unreadable expression.

"You asked me to come…" Harry said nervously.

Snape snorted, then stepped out of his office and locked the door. Snape took off down the hall with long strides. "Follow me, Mr Potter."

At first he thought they were going to the Slytherin dormitories, but then they turned again and stopped before a large portrait of a dragon. Snape said something and the painting slid into the wall revealing a door. Snape tapped on the knob before he opened it and beckoned Harry inside.

Dumbstruck Harry stood just inside the door to Professor Snape's personal chambers. His horror was slowly replaced with curiosity. When would he get to see the inside of the most feared professor's quarters? Tentatively he began walking around the main room, sure to keep one eye on Snape. But the man just stood in front of the mantle and watched him. Carefully Harry inspected the bookcases and knickknacks, waiting for Snape to snap at him, but the reprimand never came. After cursory look around the room Harry pulled his attention back to the dark haired man.

"Tea?" Snape asked.

"Sir?"

"Do you want tea, Mr Potter?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand, sir. What am I doing here?" Harry was very confused. This was all so…surreal.

Snape sighed and sat down in the wingback and gestured Harry to the sofa. "The Headmaster asked me to speak with you about…many things."

"My majority!" Harry finally understood and sat down on the dark velvet couch.

Snape conjured a steaming pot of tea and poured out two cups. "Among other things, yes."

"What other things?" That didn't sound good.

"The Dark Lord," Snape set a tea cup in front of Harry. "You seem to become more like him every year."

"I am nothing like him!" Harry yelled, his simmering anger boiling to the surface. He was suddenly standing and his wand was pointed at Snape.

"Sit down Potter!" Snape said in irritation, ignoring the wand altogether. "I merely meant your abilities are similar to the Dark Lords: Parseltongue, the power boost, your knack for living…your anger."

Harry sat back down grudgingly and put his wand away. He was still breathing hard, but it was hard to keep up his anger at Snape when the man was being so calm. He picked up his tea and drained half of it as Snape continued to talk.

"The Headmaster has asked me to get to the bottom of whatever it is, that is between you and the Dark Lord."

"He wants to kill me." Harry said automatically.

Snape raised another eyebrow and leaned back with his cup in his hands. "Really, Potter, you should know better than to lie to me of all people."

Harry's cheeks burned and he looked away from the legimens.

Snape leaned forward curiously. "What's changed then?"

Harry took a swig from his mug. The hot drink burned down the back of this throat. "Nothing's changed."

"You're lying again Potter." Snape said, his voice reverberating through the room. It made Harry shiver and look up, which he instantly regretted.

_Harry saw him. He recognised the pale iridescent skin and the red eyes watching him from under dark curls. The man was sprawled out on a mound of pillows. His robes were draped artfully around him, obscuring all but a pale thigh and an expanse of smooth chest. _

_Harry looked enviously at the surrounding soft pink bodies. But none of them touched him. They couldn't touch him._

_Voldemort raised his arm and beckoned Harry to him and Harry went._

_He crawled over the silk pillows and stopped inches away from the man. Harry's eyes slid up the milky white thigh to the hard chest. He licked his lips. _

_"Look at me Harry."_

_He obeyed, and looked up at those red vertical eyes. Harry didn't need to be told what to do, he could see it in those crimson eyes, he could feel it in the heat in his groin. _

_Without looking away Harry gathered a corner of the silky material covering the Dark Lord into his fist and slowly pulled it down. Voldemort was perfectly flawless and smooth and hard. Voldemort smirked and leaned back invitingly. His hand ran down his hard chest, over a dusky nipple, down a taught stomach…_

Harry opened his eyes. He was panting heavily, and he was achingly hard. Oh god. Snape was sitting there watching him with pitch black eyes. Harry was too dazed to be angry, and he was too hot to speak when Snape stood and shrugged off his outer robes.

"Would you go to him Harry?" Snape asked in a deep baritone. He stepped around the small table and stood before Harry looking down at him. But Harry couldn't seem to think straight, his blood was pounding in his ears.

"If the Dark Lord asked, would you go to him?" Snape growled. He leaned over Harry and tilted his chin so they were eye to eye.

"No." He groaned, but all he could feel was that Snape was touching him again and he wanted more.

"You want to defeat him don't you?" Those fingers tightened on his face, shooting sparks through his body.

Harry's body quivered. "Yes." That was what he wanted more than anything. He wanted to conquer the Dark Lord, wanted him on his knees, he wanted Voldemort to beg.

Snape closed the distance between them, but stopped just before their lips touched. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes." Harry had had enough of the games. He forced their faces together and opened his mouth to the other man, and wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him down on top of him. Snape fell into Harry's lap in a tangle of limbs and they both groaned when their groins rubbed together.

Snape devoured Harry's mouth like a starving man and Harry kissed him back just as hungrily. Hot hands crept underneath Harry's shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Harry moaned and tugged at Snapes vest and shirt. "Off." He growled.

Snape sat up and pushed Harry back. He undid the top few buttons and in one fluid motion he was bare-chested. Harry bit and licked his way across Snapes chest until the man was panting and grinding himself against Harry.

Roughly Snape fisted his hand into Harry's dark hair, angling his head back and baring his neck. Harry struggled for a moment before Snape bit into his lip hard enough to draw blood. Harry moaned wantonly and arched his hips. Heat was pooling in his belly coiling tighter and tighter.

The heat was becoming unbearable, all consuming. Harry hadn't even realised they had moved to the floor when Snape flipped him onto his stomach. He thought he was going to pass out when the man's hard length pressed against him, into him. The pain only made him harder, hotter.

Sharp fingers raked down his back and across his stomach until they came to his length. Harry arched and bucked into Snape's hand as the man pounded into him mercilessly.

The pressure built and grew; it coiled deep within and squeezed him breathless, until he was slick with sweat and panting. His fingernails dug bloody tracks into the rug. He grunted and moaned shamelessly. Snape was no better, rutting in and out of him like an animal, making guttural noises that vaguely sounded like words.

Finally, finally the heat peaked. Blood pounded in his ears like a drum. The coil snapped. Harry screamed and arched his back as he came. Pleasure washed over him like fire. Snape thrust once, twice more before he shuddered and collapsed onto Harry.

Both of them were breathing hard. Snape moved just enough to let Harry breath easier. Harry lay between Snape and the unyielding mat that cover the stone floor of the dungeons.

For the first time in his life, Harry felt nothing. He blinked long and slow. It was…nice.

--

Author's Note:

So here's chapter two, I hope everyone liked it as much as the first one…

Harry doesn't know what's happened yet but he will. Then things will fall apart for him, so stay tuned for anger and angst in the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favourites and whatnot. Feel free to, you know, leave a review.


	3. Isolate and Save You

Title: Chained

Author: Darwick

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year more powerful than he left. Dumbledore is seeing frightening similarities between Harry and Tom Riddle. Fearful for Harry's soul, Dumbledore does the unthinkable.

Warnings: HP/SS, Non-Con, Snarry, Slash, **Violence** and some **Swearing**. (Not as dire as it sounds. Just be warned I've chosen the M rating for a reason.)

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this fan fiction. All rights are reserved to JKRowling.

_--_

_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons_

_I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason_

_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son _

_They're one in the same, I must isolate you…_

_Isolate and save you from yourself …_

A Perfect Circle- Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums

Chapter Three

--

Harry woke groggy and sore. He stumbled out of bed and down to the Great Hall only to discover it was already lunchtime. He rubbed his head tiredly and sat down beside Neville.

He held a fork half way to his mouth and stopped. Looking down at his nearly empty plate, Harry frowned. He couldn't recall filling it, or eating all the food. He finished up and decided to head outside for some fresh air.

He just couldn't seem to clear his head. All of his thoughts were a jumble. Harry sat down on the grassy slope looking over the lake.

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Someone shook his shoulder gently.

Harry opened his eyes. Cho stood over him with a smile on her face.

"You fell asleep Harry." She giggled shyly. "Curfew is almost up. You don't want to get caught out do you?"

"No." Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. "No, I don't. Thanks Cho."

"No problem. Bye Harry." She waved and skipped over to her friends huddled several yards away. They shook their heads and scolded the girl, but she just shrugged and they walked away.

Harry sat for what felt like a few minutes, but he couldn't be sure. His head did feel a little clearer. Slowly he stood and headed to the castle. Filch was standing at the doors, waiting for the last few stragglers to enter before he locked the doors. Filch didn't even scold Harry for being the last one in. Harry almost wished he would.

Instead of going to the tower, however, Harry decided to go to the infirmary. Maybe he was coming down with something, or more likely Malfoy had hit him with a curse while he wasn't looking.

The hospital wing was empty of patients and Harry knocked on the medi-witches office door. She was sitting at her desk writing in an open file. "Oh it's you. How are you feeling Mr Potter?"

"Fuzzy." Harry answered.

"Well that's normal with these sorts of things." She said. "Take a seat on one of the beds, and I will check you out in a moment."

Harry left the office and sat on the nearest bed. She came out soon after and bustled about before coming over to him. She was spell scanning him when Harry thought of something. "What did you mean?"

"Pardon dear?"

"What did you mean earlier, when you said this was normal for these sorts of things?" Harry clarified, his thoughts were sluggishly slow.

"Feeling tired and weak are side effects of the bonding ceremony."

"What?" Harry asked. "What bonding ceremony?"

"Oh dear," Madam Pomphrey muttered. "You don't remember? That is fairly normal but I'll call the Headmaster, I think perhaps he would like to explain…" She hurried back into her office.

Harry tried to think back. Most of the day was a blur, yesterday had been Friday with classes and Hermione nagging about their homework…no he had met with Snape after dinner…The more he thought about it, Harry realised he didn't remember going to the dungeons or going back to the tower. What had happened in that meeting?

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. The Headmaster was standing a foot away looking worried. Harry hadn't heard him come in, or seen him enter. Nor had he seen Madam Pomphrey return, or seen Snape come in….

Snape… Everything came rushing back to him.

"Harry?!"

"Potter?"

Harry clutched his head and tugged and pulled at his hair. "No." He whispered. His fear bubbled into familiar anger. "No. No. No. NO. NO! What did you do to me?"

"Calm down Potter." Snape said snidely.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU RAPED ME!"

Snape went stiff like he had been struck.

"Harry, the bonding ceremony would not have worked if it was not consensual. It was for the best Harry. Voldemort was luring you away, seducing you for your power." Dumbledore tried to placate, holding his hands up as if to calm the rising tide of anger in Harry's eyes. "I didn't want to make the same mistake I made with Tom. I didn't want to loose you to the darkness."

Harry slid off the bed like a snake. Ever since the school year had started his anger had been growing. But this! This topped the cake! He raised a shaky hand and pointed his wand at Dumbledore. "You had me raped because you thought I was like Voldemort?"

"No, no. Harry." The Headmaster said sadly. "Severus would never hurt you. I know you're angry but…"

Harry didn't wait to hear the explanations, the reasons…the excuses! He turned his wand onto the person he wanted to hurt most, the person he had hated for six years, the man who taunted, ridiculed and humiliated him. The man who raped him! He didn't hesitate, he just began firing.

But something funny happened. Every spell deflected before hitting his target. Growing angrier Harry started using darker curses; one he wasn't suppose to know, spells only the Dark Lord knew. They too turned away from the Potions Master.

Harry screamed in rage and threw himself at Snape. His fist connected with that big long nose with great satisfaction and Snape reeled back.

Magic wrapped around Harry's arms snapping them to his sides and he flew backwards into the air. He landed roughly and fell to his knees. Ropes were bound tightly around his chest and arms. He glared daggers at Dumbledore as he lowered his wand.

Madam Pomphrey fretted at Snape's side, but he kept pushing her back. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Snape roared. "I am going to hex you so badly…"

Harry ground his teeth together in a feral smile. Blood was spilling down Snape's mouth and chin.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted. "Severus! Harry! That is enough!"

Dumbledore shouted so rarely both professor and student were stunned into silence. Madam Pomphrey took the opportunity to tend to Snape with a flick of her wand.

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and laid a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Don't you see Harry; your magic is under control now. You can't hurt anyone. I know you are nothing like Voldemort, and you never will be. You don't want to hurt people Harry!"

Harry was so angry his jaw ached. He shrugged the offending hand off and crawled away on his knees.

"Harry please." Dumbledore pleaded. "It was for your own protection."

Harry turned and spat at the Headmaster.

The Medi-witch and Potions Master stopped arguing and the Headmaster stood frozen in surprised horror as spittle oozed off his boot.

Tears spilled down Harry's cheeks. "I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!"

A sob tore from his throat before he could control himself. He choked on it. "How could you do this to me? I trusted you! I am a human being, I'm not a freak. I'm not!"

No one cared about him, he saw that now. Anyone who did died. His parents, Sirius… The others, his friends, the Weasleys, Dumbledore…they didn't care. How could anyone love a freak like him?

"Harry?" Someone called. The voice was distant.

The world was fading away.

Madam Pomphrey abandoned Snape and kneeled beside the boy. "Harry?"

Chained, caged. That was how animals were treated. Harry knew that. He shook his head. But he wasn't an animal, he was a wizard.

Voldemort's face flickered in his mind, the promises and lies he offered…the freedom, fell away. He saw the evil glint in his uncle's eye. He was in for a beating tonight. But no, it was Snape standing in front of him looking down on him, a leer on his face.

Harry didn't notice as arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him to soft warm chest. He didn't see the heart broken expression on the Headmaster's face or the guilty horror on the potion masters as Madam Pomphrey shushed him.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to his cupboard.

--

When Harry woke he was in Gryffindor tower again. This time his head was clear and calm. In fact he felt nothing at all. Ron was sitting across from him doing his homework. He looked up and a relieved smile spread across his face.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Harry didn't answer; he just rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Harry?" Ron asked in a small worried voice. "Dumbledore explained what happened to Hermione and me. So you don't have to say anything if you don't want."

Ron fell silent for a while before the silence itched at him to speak again. "Hermione is in the library. She's furious. She's going to find a way to break the binding. I'm reading the books she's already sent up. We'll fix this Harry."

Ron didn't know what else to say. He wasn't good at comforting people that was what mum's were for. His throat felt thick and he swallowed hard as he reminded himself Harry didn't have a mum. He had no one.

Harry felt the bed dip and a warm weight lean against his back. A freckled arm wrapped around him, holding him tightly. "You're not alone Harry. I'm right here."

Ron felt Harry begin to shake and though Harry didn't make a sound, Ron knew his best friend was crying.

--

Author's Note:

I know it's not the longest chapter but it was a good place to stop. So I apologize, but hey there's more to come.

So Harry's had a bit of a break down in this chapter, all upset and distraught with being bound to his most hated male professor.

It seems to be all the bad stuff happens to him. We all know he has a poor home life, and Voldie's always after him and now with his magic spiking and plummeting, he's bound to be hurting. So Harry may be feeling betrayed and hurt right now but it won't last. Soon comes anger…then comes war.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

A/N: Just so you know, at the beginning of the chapters I highlight the warnings pertaining to each specific chapter.


	4. The Saviour

Title: Chained

Author: Darwick

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year more powerful than he left. Dumbledore is seeing frightening similarities between Harry and Tom Riddle. Fearful for Harry's soul, Dumbledore does the unthinkable.

Warnings: HP/SS, Non-Con, Snarry, Slash, **Violence **and some **Swearing**. (Not as dire as it sounds. Just be warned I've chosen the M rating for a reason.)

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this fan fiction. All rights are reserved to JKRowling.

--

_You're such an inspiration for the ways _

_That I'll never ever choose to be _

_Oh so many ways for me to show you _

_How the saviour has abandoned you_

_It's not like you killed someone _

_It's not like you drove a hateful spear into his side _

_Praise the one who left you _

_Broken down and paralyzed _

_He did it all for you _

_He did it all for you_

A Perfect Circle- Judith

Chapter 4

--

Later that same evening Harry still hadn't left his bed. Though he was sitting up and talking again to his friends, which they seemed to consider a good sign. Ron didn't even complain when Hermione sequestered his bed for herself and her books. In fact Ron hadn't made a move to leave Harry's bed.

Harry never expected Ron to be the one who comforted him. That always seemed like Hermione's job, but somehow, sitting there side by side with Ron's arm firmly over his shoulders made him feel safer than he had ever felt. It melted some of the hurt in him, to know…to feel…he was worth something.

Hermione screamed in rage and threw the book she had been reading across the room. It smacked soundly on the opposite wall and fell on top of the growing pile of books. This had been going on since she had joined them two hours ago.

"Useless!" She snapped. "They are all useless." She took a few deep breaths to calm her fury. "Sorry Harry. Sorry. I'll figure this out. Don't fret. Just because Dumbledore and Snape are older than me and more experienced than me does not mean they are smarter than me! I'll show them they can't get away with this, not to my best friend!"

This too had been going on since Hermione had arrived. Neither boy had ever seen her so furious and outraged. Hermione had always had a certain level of ethics and personal morals that guided her life, and what the professors had done to Harry, had gone against every one of those morals.

There was a knock at the door. The teens looked up as Professor McGonagall entered the boy's dormitory. Harry seemed to shrink into Ron's side. More bad news he expected.

The Professor looked like she always did with her pristine bun, immaculate robes and firm mouth. Her eyes took in the pile of books on the floor, and the ones surrounding Hermione. She looked from Hermione who sat ramrod straight with her jaw squared to Ron with his arm protectively around Harry, to Harry who looked small and vulnerable tucked under his best friend.

"Mr. Potter I am informing you that you are now permitted to use your wand in class. I have already notified the Gryffindor's in the common room, no doubt the rest will know by Monday morning. All of the professors have been informed as well."

She paused and cast a thick silencing spell on the door and windows. With a flick of her wrist she pulled over a chair and sat slowly.

"Harry, I'm deeply sorry that this has happened to you. To be bound against your will and without your knowledge is a violation I can hardly comprehend. Let alone believe it was orchestrated by my dear friend. We were supposed to support and teach you to control your magic, like all the students. I never would have believed Albus would have gone this far, especially to you Harry. I am sorrier than you can imagine that I was not able to protect you."

Harry nodded and accepted the apology. He felt relieved to know that not everyone he trusted had been against him.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and her voice once again became professional. "The Headmaster would also like me to speak with you about your recent bonding to Professor Snape..."

"What of it?" Ron groused. "You already said you couldn't make them undo it."

Her lips thinned but she did not reprimand Ron for impertinence. "I know you are all angry. Let me assure you I am just as angry, Mr Weasley. I have every intention to bring this to the attention of the proper authorities. The Headmaster's behaviour in this matter has been unacceptable. But I am afraid that there isn't much I can do."

"Why not?" Ron snapped.

Hermione huffed. "Because Ronald, the Ministry regards all bonds legal if they are preformed successfully. It means that the bond could not have been made if it wasn't agreed to by both parties. So in this case…it means," Hermione looked apologetically at Harry. "It means that it was consensual."

Harry glared at her. "I never agreed to have my magic bound." He ground out.

"I know you didn't." She said. "And your tea was most likely laced with lust potions. But you did agree to something, at lease enough to satisfy the spell." She held up her hands to stem off Harry's anger. "I'm not criticizing you Harry. You were manipulated by someone you thought you could trust. This is not your fault."

McGonagall cleared her throat in irritation. "As I was saying, the Headmaster wants all of you to be aware of the importance of secrecy. Despite the legitimacy of the bond, the Dark Lord is still out there. The war is still going on and this is a matter better left out of their hands. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" They chorused.

She nodded. "I hope you know my door is always open, to all of you. And Miss Granger, I suggest you try Kirby McCormack's book, Slavery and Bondage: Why Muggles Belong to Us. You will find it in the restricted section of the library. I'll issue you a pass."

--

Monday morning Harry got more looks than usual, considering people actually looked at him today. The other students were still wary, but it seemed McGonagall was right in knowing that everyone would have heard he was allowed to use his wand again. In the Great Hall the trio sat on the very end of Gryffindor table, away from the other students.

The three of them ignored the stares and whispers with practiced ease. And with a few glares no one actually directed their questions at them. But none of that prepared them for the anger that rolled off Harry when Snape entered the hall.

Harry vibrated with rage, his teeth ground together so hard his jaw ached and his knuckles turned white from where he gripped the bench. He watched hatefully as Snape made his way to the Head Table without seeming to notice the anger directed at him.

But everyone else did. This was hardly the first time the Golden Trio had shown their dislike for the Head of Slytherin, but this certainly wasn't normal anger. Speculation immediately went up, as to what had transpired this time.

Harry stood slowly and mechanically walked out of the Hall, his two friends following.

--

Harry ate in the kitchens after that.

--

Sixth year Gryffindor's had their first Potions class of the week on Wednesday's. Snape had been dreading this class all week. He hadn't seen Potter since Monday morning, but he knew from accounts from the other teachers, that the boy hadn't jumped off Gryffindor tower… yet.

He couldn't say he was particularly surprised or displeased when class started and Granger and Weasley were on their own.

He put on his 'withering glare' and sneered. "And where is Potter?"

"He's absent." Ron said with false innocence.

Snape grit his teeth. "I can see that Weasley. I asked; where is he? Ten points from Gryffindor for stupidity. It is stupidity isn't it, or have you been diagnosed with hearing loss?"

The Slytherin's snickered. Even a few Gryffindors chuckled.

Weasley surprisingly didn't even turn red. Interesting.

"Well, Sir. I don't know where he is, but I suppose you might want to ask Hermione, considering I'm rather stupid." He shrugged his shoulders.

The dratted students snickered again, this time at him.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley." He growled in a low voice. He turned his glare on Granger.

"Well don't look at me." She said. "I don't know everything."

This brought out more sniggering from the peanut gallery. "Silence!" He barked. He turned on his heel and the potion for the day appeared on the board.

Things went down hill from there.

--

Harry slouched in his seat. He held his wand just like Hermione had instructed, he said the charm. Nothing happened.

He clenched his fist around his wand, willing it to work. He tried again. And again he failed. Frustration welled up in the pit in his chest. He didn't know if he was on the verge of screaming or crying. Nothing worked right anymore. All of his spells were weak! He was weak!

They hadn't just bound his power, they had taken it completely.

"Squib." Malfoy snickered.

The remark was so close to Harry's thoughts, he did what he always did, he snapped. The spell took Malfoy completely off guard. The other boy stumbled back his mouth a little O of surprise. But he righted himself easily then burst out laughing.

"That was it?" He laughed. "That was all you have?"

Malfoy didn't even raise his wand to retaliate, he and his cronies just kept laughing.

Harry's vision swam with red and narrowed down, focusing on Draco Malfoy's laughing face. Before Harry knew what he was doing he had stepped forward and slammed his closed fist into the side of the Slytherin's face. Draco reeled back, his arms coming up to protect his face, his laughter abruptly cut off with a strangled yelp. His face incidentally, was where Harry wanted to do the most damage. Harry swung again and his fist connected just under the boys jaw. Then he swung again and again, both fists pounding the Slytherin to the floor.

Harry could feel hands trying to pull him away, sometimes they even succeeded, but Harry was well practiced at escaping. Hands turned into fists, and Harry found himself fighting one of Malfoy's oaf cronies. The new boy Crabbe, or maybe Goyle knew how to hit things, but the pain didn't bother Harry. In fact it pleased him and twisted his mouth into a feral grin, baring his teeth like and animal.

Finally Harry and the other boy were split apart.

"Bastard!" Goyle shouted. Yes, Harry could see it was Goyle now. "I'll fucking get you for this. Let me go!"

Harry laughed, not because it was particularly funny. He just felt good, he felt really good. He slowly righted himself and realised it must have been a spell that pulled them apart, because no one was near him. Most of his classmates were on the other side of the room staring at him with wide eyes.

Crabbe and Flitwick were crouched over Malfoy. The blond was struggling against them, alternating his shouts of pain with desperate sobs and pleads.

"Potter!" A voice growled from the doorway. Harry didn't have to turn to know it was Snape.

Harry's laughter slowly dissipated and he raised his hands peacefully. He noticed they were covered in blood. Some of it was even his. The knuckles were split open and seeping.

"Potter." Snape repeated his voice low with rage. Harry turned to look at the man with a little smile on his lips. He had never seen Snape so angry at anyone that he was actually speechless, he couldn't even insult Harry.

Harry looked Snape in the eye and his smile turned into a wicked grin. He raised his bloody hand to his mouth and began licking off the blood, never taking his eyes off Snape.

It was so disturbing; Snape took a step back before he could stop himself. It was exactly something the Dark Lord would have done. Realising he had just given ground to Potter; he squared his shoulders and took his step back. "We are going to see the Headmaster."

"Are you going to expel me, Professor?"

Snape strode forward and grabbed Harry's arm and forcibly pulled him from the room. Snape didn't say anything, he didn't yell, or rant, he just dug his fingers into Harry's arm and dragged him through the halls.

When they reached the main staircases Harry twisted suddenly. Snape's grip failed him and Harry darted down the stairs and out of sight.

--

Harry was perched in a window sill looking up at the stars when Snape found him. It wasn't that he thought he wouldn't be found. He just needed time to think. He needed to clear his head, because for a moment back there something in him had shifted.

Ever since this, bonding, Harry hadn't dreamt of Voldemort. It had only been a week ago, but his dreams had been frequent before the bonding. It wasn't just the dreams sent to him by the Dark Lord that had stopped, the ones where he went to Voldemort has stopped too. His visions had stopped.

When he was in those visions, he was Voldemort. He felt, and thought like Voldemort. But he had never felt like Voldemort in real life, until now.

Revelling in the blood on his hands and at the pain he had caused had been pleasurable. Just like it was in the dreams. Harry hoped that by acknowledging and questioning it meant that he wasn't about to become the next Dark Lord.

He knew his feelings weren't always as clean as they should be. He had fantasized about killing people; the people who had hurt him, mostly Vernon Dursley. And he had liked those new dreams Voldemort had sent to him. He had enjoyed Snape fucking him too, except for the bonding part.

But despite all of that, there was a line between Harry and Voldemort; it was the line Harry could not cross. It separated them like an ocean. Because though he thought about it, he could never kill someone.

No matter how much he hated Uncle Vernon, or Bellatrix LeStange, or Snape and even Voldemort, he could not kill them.

Harry knew when Snape entered the room, recognised the man's steps. Harry didn't want to see him, but he felt too tired to run anymore. He would see this to the end, however it came.

"I used to wish for someone, anyone to come and save me from the Dursleys." He said quietly.

Harry heard Snape stop several feet away from him.

"Then Hagrid came, and brought me here. It was like a dream come true. I wasn't a freak anymore, I wasn't Boy. I was a wizard.

"I had friends and the other students spoke to me. They didn't chase me or beat me. I thought; these people are different, they're like me…" Harry laughed bitterly. He turned to glare at Snape.

"But I was wrong. These people wanted to worship me then crush me, wanted to kill me, ridicule and humiliate me. These people were just as afraid, just as hateful, and just as mean. These people were monsters. They killed the family that loved me, and sent me to live with the ones who despised me. They raped me, took away my magic and told me to like it. Told me I deserved it. Told me this was right, and I was wrong."

Harry hopped off the window his face a mask of fury. "I never liked you but I did trust you."

"So dramatic." Snape said icily. "This was never about you Potter. We have all sacrificed for the war. You had become a liability, your magic was unstable."

"You could have taught me to control it!" Harry shouted.

Snape shook his head. "And we will, but you never would have learned fast enough on your own. You would have killed someone before you learned."

"You don't know that."

"I do. You are just like the Dark Lord. How many do you think he killed before he learned control, one? Two? And then what happens when the war really kicks off, and your friends are being picked off? You are going to want to know some darker curses. Then those curses lead to learning the Dark Arts."

Harry shook his head in denial.

"Of coarse it will be for a noble reason at first. Know thy enemy! Then you'll be in scrape." Snape stepped closer, his voice remained eerily calm. "And your friends will be in danger, so you'll strike with one of those spells. Maybe it will work, maybe it won't. But with your strength, more people are going to die. Is that what you want?" Snape took another step.

"I am not him." Harry hissed. "I am not you."

Faster than Harry thought possible Snape had pinned him against the hard stone wall, with his hand wrapped around Harry's throat. "You don't know me Potter."

"I know a monster when I see one." Harry said coldly. The pressure from Snape's hand increased. Harry gasped and began to struggle. He raked his nails down the front of Snape's robes. Snape pressed harder on Harry's throat, until Harry stopped hitting him and clutched at own this throat. But he didn't have the strength to pry Snapes boney fingers off.

The world started going grey and then it disappeared altogether.

--

Author's Notes:

So another chapter, this explains some of the reasoning behind Dumbledore and Snape's actions and Harry's power. Fear of power, is what it comes down to. They saw Harry as too young, too ignorant and too impressionable to be trusted with the kind of power he had. But there is a little more to it than that, which will come about later.

I know a lot of you were glad Snape was remorseful for what they, he had done, but years of hatred towards Harry don't just evaporate in half an hour. And whatever sympathy and shame he had felt disappeared when he finds Harry's beat the crap out of his favourite student.

As most of you guessed the tea was drugged, put that together with the wet dreams Voldemort had been sending Harry and his normal teenage hormones, Snape was easily able to bind poor Harry. That was the consensual part! Harry was hot and bothered and Snape was ready and willing. It wasn't based on deep unknown respect or love, or even attraction, just plain need.

Lastly, the bond is a lot simpler in my story than you may read in others. It's not a form of marriage, or about bringing two people together, it's not to boost their power levels, it's about binding power. It's a lock, to limit Harry's magic from being uncontrollably dangerous and powerful.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really enjoy reading what you think, so please do it again or for the first time!


	5. Take What I Came For

Title: Chained

Author: Darwick

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year more powerful than he left. Dumbledore is seeing frightening similarities between Harry and Tom Riddle. Fearful for Harry's soul, Dumbledore does the unthinkable.

Warnings: **HP/SS**, **Non-Con, Snarry, Slash**, Violenceand some **Swearing**. (Not as dire as it sounds. Just be warned I've chosen the M rating for a reason.)

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this fan fiction. All rights are reserved to JKRowling.

_--_

_Clever got me this far _

_Then tricky got me in _

_Eye on what I'm afterI don't need another friend _

_Smile and drop the cliche _

_'__Till you think I'm listening I_

_ take just what I came for _

_Then I'm out the door again _

A Perfect Circle- The Package

Chapter 5

--

Harry woke feeling a little dizzy. He was lying in an unfamiliar bed, but through the open door he recognised Snape's chambers.

Harry jumped out of the bed and crossed the room. Then he realised he was naked. He turned back to grab his clothes and came face to face with Snape.

"Going somewhere?" Snape smirked.

"Where are my clothes?" Harry ground out.

Snape's smirk widened. "They were filthy. So I sent them to the elves to be cleaned. Really, Potter, you should take better care of your belongings."

"Bastard!" Harry raised his hand to smack the Potions Master.

Snape grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. "This is quickly becoming irritating, boy."

"Let me go." Harry snapped.

Snape pulled up on Harry's arm and he gasped in pain. A small vial was poured into Harry's open mouth, he gagged and tried to spit it out but Snape had dropped the vial and covered Harry's mouth. "Be a good boy and swallow."

Harry tried not to, but as air became more important his body betrayed him and the potion went down. Snape released him and he fell to the floor gasping for breath.

Once Harry's breathing slowed, he noticed Snape was undressing. The man was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off his boots. His robes and shirt were already off, leaving him bare-chested.

One boot, then the other fell to the floor. Harry watched as those long fingers pulled off a belt, and began to undo the button fly. Snape stood and slid the dark brown pants off his slim hips to pool on the floor.

Harry didn't even realise he had moved, until he was standing in front of Snape. Harry ran his eyes down between their bodies, seeing their erections; he couldn't help but press himself into that hard taut body. He ground himself against Snape and the man moaned.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and lips. Sharp fingers raked down Harry's back, he arched and sank his teeth into Snape's shoulder. Snape bucked under him with pleasure.

Pleased with himself Harry chuckled darkly. The sound brought Snape back to his senses, just enough to know he was loosing control to the pleasure. But it was hard to think when Harry kept moving like that, and that wicked little tongue was dancing along his jaw and into his mouth.

The boy was utterly intoxicating. He wanted more.

Harry was flipped onto his stomach and memories of the last time this happened roared in his ears. He wanted to be fucked, his body wanted to be pounded into the mattress, he wanted to bleed. He arched his back invitingly.

Obligingly Snape pushed himself in to the hilt. Harry screamed and bucked against the pain. Snape gave him no time to adjust, and began thrusting fast and hard, until Harry's pain melted into pleasure.

Hot hands reached around and pumped him hard, twisting and pulling. Harry arched back into Snape's thrust's and slammed forward into Snape's hands. Heat stretched and wrapped around the base of his spine. Frantically he lost the rhythm, his back arched and Snape went stiff.

They both collapsed in a boneless heap on the bed. The potion haze was lifting from his mind. He felt raw and empty.

"I hate you." Harry panted.

Snape nuzzled into Harry's damp hair. Indifferently he said. "Go to sleep or leave."

Harry couldn't decide which was worse; fleeing in humiliation or falling asleep in the arms of the man he hated more than Voldemort.

--

Harry was in a foul mood after his latest encounter with Snape. The Headmaster kept reminding him that he the bond wouldn't let Snape truly hurt him. Being strangled until he passed out and drugged into having sex with a man he didn't want to have sex with seemed like a pretty thin line.

Harry had officially quit Potions. Auror apprenticeship be damned. He was not going to give Snape the satisfaction of torturing him in class as well as out. McGonagall hadn't even argued, she just nodded and took him off the roster.

All of his other classes suffered as well. His 'attitude' was loosing Gryffindor house points daily and his inattention had garnered him plenty of detentions. Dumbledore informed him that because of the bond, the other teachers would not be punishing him.

Harry had pushed his luck, until he discovered that what Dumbledore meant was that all of his detentions were to be served by Snape. Not that he planned to go. What could they do? Give him more detentions, for not showing up to the original ones?

Besides, Harry thought, what could they do that was worse than what they had already done?

--

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat at a table in the corner of the common room, an open book between them and a strong silencing charm courtesy of Hermione.

"So there's no way to break the bond?" Ron repeated.

Hermione looked disappointed. "Not that I've found. At least not without killing Snape and even then, Harry might die with him. But it say's here, that the bond is flexible."

"This is good news I presume?" Harry asked gruffly. He tried to swallow his temper; it wasn't their fault he was bound to Snape. They had been really supportive and helpful to him. Harry didn't want to take any of his anger out on them, even unintentionally.

It seemed like they were all he had left.

"Yes. While I discovered that most bonds can be broken, there are a few that are meant to be permanent. Unfortunately this is one of those. And this bond is rather severe in its limitations; it is usually used as a controlling factor to bind a rampant personality or a volatile magical core, or to combat against infidelity in pureblood marriages, all sorts of things that are meant to be forever. But all of these bonds run on the same basic principle, that one person has control over the other."

"Snape isn't the boss of me!" Harry griped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Exactly!" Hermione beamed triumphantly.

"What? Hermione, you are making no sense again." Ron whinged.

"If Snape was in complete control of Harry, he would be able to reign in more than his magic. As far as I know he should be able to dominate Harry completely. But he hasn't! He can't!"

"Why not?" Harry asked, semi curious.

"Because you are strong, Harry." Hermione said. "Harry listen to me, if you are stronger than Professor Snape, if you don't let him have any authority over you, then he's not in control…you are. If you are dominate enough, the bond will switch over to you."

"You mean Harry would be Snape's master?" Ron sat up straight.

"Essentially…Yes."

They all shared a look.

Harry gave them an evil smirk. "Perhaps I will go to detention tonight."

--

Harry knocked briskly and entered before Snape could answer. Snape looked up angrily, his scowl only deepening when he saw who it was.

"On time for once Potter. Should I award points?" Snape scathed.

Harry shut the door and smiled unpleasantly. "You could never bend your pride long enough to give _me_ house points."

Snape raised and eyebrow. "Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a professor."

"See." Harry said and walked up to Snape's desk.

Snape ignored Harry's comment and went back to grading papers. Idly he remarked. "This is the seventh detention you've received this week, Potter. You don't do your homework, or participate in class. Your attention wanders and you are mouthing off to every teacher in this school, except perhaps McGonagall. Soon you are going to have no allies left, if you keep this up. And since all your punishment's fall to me to mete out, I am becoming quite annoyed."

Snape flinched when hands slid down his chest. He hadn't noticed that Harry had come around the desk and was now standing behind his chair. It made the hair on the back of his neck rise. Harry Potter was not someone he wanted at his back where he couldn't see him.

But those hands felt nice running up and down his chest.

"Potter what are you doing?"

"What?" Harry asked innocently. "Is this inappropriate?"

Harry pressed his lips to the man's ear and licked and nipped his way down the prickly jaw. Snape was staying very still beneath Harry's ministrations. Slowly Harry pulled his hands up the rough wool fabric and rested his hands lightly on the man's broad shoulders. Then he dug his fingers into the cloth and the flesh underneath, finding the bite wound he had left there the other night.

Snape's entire body jerked and he hissed in pain. But Harry held him firmly in the chair. "Where do you think you're going, _Professor_?" Harry whispered hotly into Snape's ear.

Snape pressed his wand under Harry's chin; it was an awkward angle, but no less threatening. Harry released his grip and ran his hands up the man's neck with his finger nails, and into his lank black hair. "What's the matter Snape? I thought you liked a little pain?"

"Sit down Potter, before I curse you."

Harry took a deep breath and abruptly pushed away and headed for the door. He paused with his hand on the handle and turned. "Just remember Snape, you _asked_ for this."

Harry darted out and slammed the door behind him, just as a hex hit the door.

Harry strode down the passage glaring at any Slytherins he met. They moved aside to let him pass. Before, it would have made him angry to see the fear in his classmate's eyes. He didn't even have access to his magic and they still feared him. But he shrugged off the annoyance; his anger had a new target.

He looked down at his hand. Blood tinged his fingers red.

--

Author's Note's:

So to answer a few questions that came up in the reviews.

No Snape is not evil, and neither is Dumbledore, hell I'm not even sure Voldemort is evil in this story. They are Harry's foes for the moment, and that makes conflict between them and Harry. But don't worry too much about Snape's nastiness, he will be redeemed and all will be resolved.

This is this NOT a love story, or even a romantic one, but it does have a happy ending.

Voldemort will be back and probably not how you think (or maybe exactly how you think). Voldemort understands something none of the other characters have figured out yet, and he's going to want to point it out to them, preferably with pointy sticks, fire and mayhem.

Stay tuned, because' the next few chapters get really interesting! Review PLEASE!!


	6. Wicked World

Title: Chained

Author: Darwick

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year more powerful than he left. Dumbledore is seeing frightening similarities between Harry and Tom Riddle. Fearful for Harry's soul, Dumbledore does the unthinkable.

Warnings: HP/SS, Non-Con, Snarry, **Slash**, Violence and some **Swearing**. (Not as dire as it sounds. Just be warned I've chosen the M rating for a reason.)

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this fan fiction. All rights are reserved to JKRowling.

--

_As I walk on through this wicked world,_

_Searching for light in the darkness of insanity,_

_I ask myself, is all hope lost?_

_Is there only pain, and hatred, and misery?_

_And as I walked on through troubled times,_

_My spirit gets so downhearted sometimes,_

_So where are the strong?_

_And who are the trusted?_

_And where is the harmony?_

_Sweet harmony_

A Perfect Circle- Peace, Love and Understanding

Chapter 6

--

On Sunday afternoon Harry left the library and walked back to the tower with an arm load of books. He may not have been doing his homework lately, or going to classes but he was learning a lot.

He turned the corner and ran into his hated bond mate. "Watch where you are going, you greasy…"

There was a red light, and then the world went black.

--

Harry woke up in Snape's bed yet again. He growled and threw the blankets off and stormed from the room. Quite relieved to see that he wasn't naked this time and the dungeon chambers were empty. Harry pulled on his shoes and his school robe and left, muttering under his breath.

He stopped in the nearest lavatory to relieve himself. Realising that not only was his bladder full, but he was also starving. Harry wondered how long he had been out, and what Snape had done to him.

Standing in front of the bank of mirrors over the sinks, Harry peeled of his clothes and inspected his body. The scratches down his back twinged but they were days old. There didn't seem to be any new marks on him.

Though, if he were honest with himself he knew Snape wouldn't touch him like that while he was out cold. There would be no satisfaction from it, or humiliation and Snape was all about humiliation.

But there was something different. Harry touched his neck and leaned closer to the mirror. A leather band was wrapped around his neck. How had he not noticed it immediately? Nevertheless, he couldn't seem to get it off. There was no clasp or knot to untie.

Abruptly Harry stood back with a horrified light in his eyes. Quickly he donned his clothes and left the toilets.

--

Impatiently Harry paced the common room waiting for his friends to return from class. After the bell rang the portrait opened and students poured in to the common room. The younger students took one look at Harry Potter and skittered up to their dorms as fast as they could.

"Hey Harry, are you alright?" Seamus asked, followed by Dean and Neville.

"Do I look alright?" Harry ground out between clenched teeth, glaring at his dorm mates.

"Harry, don't take your anger out on them." Hermione chided.

Harry turned to her and missed the relieved looks on the other sixth year boy's faces. Harry walked over to his two friends and dragged them back out of the Tower.

They walked quickly to the room of requirement without saying anything. Hermione and Ron both knew better than to start asking questions out in the open, where anyone might hear them.

Tentatively Hermione and Ron sat on the couch provided, while Harry took deep calming breaths. Then he pulled down his shirt, exposing the leather band.

"I woke up and found this on me. I went straight to Dumbledore. He said it's to stop me from hurting Snape. He called it a restraining collar."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione gasped. "They didn't!"

Harry nodded.

"They collared you!" Ron hissed. "How can they keep rationalizing these things to themselves?"

Hermione inspected the leather and cast a few spells on it. "They've twisted Harry out of proportion in their minds. Dumbledore keeps looking at Harry and seeing Tom Riddle."

"But I'm not him." Harry said. "I've never been like him."

"You're nothing like Voldemort." Hermione agreed calmly. "But even you said there were similarities between you and the Tom Riddle of old."

"When I was twelve!" Harry snapped.

"Dumbledore's gone senile." Ron said flatly. "That's obvious now. He may have been crazy before, but he's gone too far. We can't trust him anymore. If he thinks that binding you up like a squib is perfectly okay."

"What we need," Hermione added, "is your magic back."

She stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "You have to keep trying to switch the bond Harry. I don't care what you have to do, but we will break this bond. They will rue the day they thought they could get away with this!"

Harry let out a deep breath, feeling relived that both his friends were on his side. He tugged at the collar. "But what do I do about this? I can't curse Snape, and now I can't fight back."

"Do whatever you have to, to stay on top." Hermione said with a blush. "Do things, that Snape wouldn't want you doing. Do things that undermine his authority over you."

"What like fuck him? But I can't even think straight with those lust potions."

She shook her head helplessly.

An evil smirk, that would have made the twins proud, spread across Ron's face. "Mates, I have an idea!"

--

Harry felt exhausted. He was tired of being used and betrayed. He was tired of being angry and afraid. He wanted this to end; he wanted to be himself again.

The floor seeped cold through his robes and trousers and into his skin as he sat on the floor in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. He cast another warming spell on the tile and sighed.

The door swung open and Harry looked up from his knees to see Draco Malfoy walk in to the girl's bathroom.

"Lost Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

Draco stood frozen to the spot, looking like a deer in the headlights. He took a step back as if he would flee, but turned around and faced Harry.

Harry watched calmly as Malfoy pulled his wand and advanced a few feet from his spot on the floor.

"Get up." Malfoy ordered.

Harry didn't move.

"Fine! Stay on the floor like a coward. I'll curse you anyway."

Harry planted his hands on the floor and slowly rose. He wasn't quite as tall as Malfoy, but he didn't have to look up at the boy either. He just stared with empty eyes from under his black hair. "Do it." Harry hissed. "Curse me. Hurt me."

Draco gritted his teeth and straightened his arm, but no spell came bounding forth. Harry took a step forward and then another, until Malfoy's wand touched his chest. "Do it."

"What is wrong with you Potter?" Draco snarled and dropped his arm. "What happened to you?"

Harry turned his back on the Slytherin and leaned over the sinks. Draco shuffled his feet nervously, both wanting to get away from Harry and to see if he would answer.

Eventually Harry looked up and their eyes met in the mirror. "Malfoy, would you deliver a message for me?"

Draco scoffed at the enquiry. Like he, Draco Malfoy would do something so lowly…

"Would you give Voldemort a message from me?"

That stopped the blood in his veins. Draco glanced about, looking for the rest of the trio, or perhaps Dumbledore.

"No one's here but you and me." Harry said. Harry turned and faced the blond. "Tell him…tell him what you see."

"What?" Draco's brow creased. "And what do I see?"

Harry lifted his chin and pulled down the neck of his robe, exposing the leather collar which was fixed around his neck and the dark bite mark on his collar bone. "Do you understand Malfoy? Do you see what they've done?"

Draco's mouth fell open as realisation dawned on him. "Dumbledore's bound your magic."

Harry let his hands drop, the mark and collar disappearing under his robe.

"To who?" Draco asked incredulously. A puzzled look crossed Malfoy's face, which then turned to surprise. "Snape."

"Bingo!" Harry took a step forward and fisted his hand in Draco's robe. Draco flinched and raised his wand. Harry ignored the wand and whispered hoarsely. "Help me."

Draco's hand wavered. "Why should I?"

"Help me, and I'll help you."

"I don't need…"

Harry kissed him hard on the mouth drowning out his words. Draco pushed them apart. "What the fuck Potter?"

"You want to be on the winning side don't you? I can fight Voldemort. And I can win. But I need my magic back. And you can help me."

Draco tried to push Harry's grip from his robes, but couldn't. It wasn't that Harry was stronger. They were both of a similar build. They were both seekers. But Harry's eyes were bright and intense. It was like pushing against a great force. There was more of Harry, which had nothing to do with physical bodies.

"Release me."

Harry smiled coyly. "Release you from what?"

"Potter…"

Harry pulled their bodies together. "I promise it will feel good." He whispered hotly.

Draco swallowed hard.

"You have nothing to loose and you know it."

"My father…the Dark Lord will kill me." Draco whispered.

"I will protect you. I give you my word." Harry pressed his lips to Draco's soft red ones and this time Draco let him.

Inside Harry was cackling with joy. Soon Harry would have his magic back and Snape would find out just what it was like to live like a squib.

Harry pushed Draco up against the stalls and expertly unbuttoned Malfoy's shirt and ran his fingernails down the blond's chest. He felt Draco tense and pull back. Harry ignored Draco's apprehension and continued to kiss him, until Draco was moaning into his mouth.

Panting, Draco pushed against Harry's shoulders. "Here? We're doing this here?"

Harry growled. "What are you, a girl?"

Draco pushed Harry again, with anger in his eyes. "Fuck off."

"Close." Harry smirked. He closed the gap between them and plunged his tongue deep into Draco's mouth. Again Draco became a pliable body beneath him. Harry manoeuvred them over to the basins and turned Draco to face the mirror's as he undid Draco's belt and fly.

Harry pressed against Malfoy's back, and slid his hand down the front of Draco's trousers and watched as Draco closed his eyes tightly in the mirror. It was strangely erotic to watch Malfoy squirm as Harry rubbed him. But Harry made sure that Malfoy enjoyed it. It didn't take long at all before Malfoy was panting and thrusting into Harry's hands.

Draco was too wrapped up in pleasure to notice one of Harry's hands leave him and undo his own trousers. Nor did he notice that his own trousers had fallen to his knees.

Snape had never used a spell on Harry, to take the pain away, but Hermione had insisted he use one on Malfoy. After all he wasn't trying to hurt the Slytherin…or at least not this Slytherin.

Harry thrust into the other boy in one fluid motion. Through the mirror Harry watched as Draco's eyes snapped open in shock. Malfoy gasped and tried to pull away, but Harry had him firmly pressed to the sinks.

"Does it hurt?"

Draco's eyes met Harry's; he abruptly closed his mouth and shook his head. He bent over the counter and buried his face in his arms, adjusting his legs wider apart. Harry smiled, this was a better angle. With one hand he stroked Draco back to hardness and with his other hand on Malfoy's hip he pulled out and thrust back in, slowly at first then faster.

Harry watched himself pound in and out of Draco in the mirror, and it only made him harder and hotter. Intense heat pooled in his stomach and wrapped around the base of his spine. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to fuck Snape.

Then Harry hit that spot deep inside the other boy and Draco moaned. Harry smirked and stroked that spot again with hard thrusts. Malfoy didn't make another sound, though Harry was sure he wasn't as humiliated as he made himself seem. If the small thrust's Draco made, pushing Harry deeper into him were anything to go by, and the way his hands fisted in his sleeves.

Draco came first and shuddered against Harry's hand, pushing him over the edge. He lost all rhythm, grinding himself in ragged thrusts. His spine bowed and he threw his head back as he came deep inside Draco Malfoy.

--

Harry was tightening his belt, watching as Draco fixed his tie in the mirror. Harry had thought Draco would bolt the moment it was over, but again he was surprised by the Slytherin.

A loud bang startled the two boys. Harry pulled his wand and spun in one motion but before he could even confront the commotion he was hauled back by his hair. The sharp pain brought tears to his eyes.

Snape had arrived.

Harry dropped his wand and tried to pry Snape's fist from his hair.

"Potter." Snape hissed dangerously.

Through watery eyes Harry caught their reflection in the mirror behind a very frightened Draco. Snape had one fist knotted tightly in Harry's hair; the other held Malfoy at wand point.

"Sir, I can explain…" Draco stammered.

"Shut up." Snape barked.

Harry had never seen Snape so livid, or Malfoy so scared for that matter. Briefly his eyes met Draco's and Harry couldn't resist a cold smile. Slowly Harry let go of Snape's hand and let his arms fall to his sides. Time for part two of Ron's plan.

Harry rammed his elbow into Snape's stomach. The man gasped and bent over. A sharp pain shot through Harry's temples, the side effect of the collar.

"Run!" Harry shouted. Draco didn't even hesitate, he saw the opening and he took it. Harry was not so lucky; Snape hadn't released his hold on his hair. But a moment later something in both Harry and Snape lurched and dropped both of them to the floor.

Harry clutched at his chest as the bond started to turn to him.

"No!" Snape gasped. "No!"

Something heavy hit the side of Harry's head and sent him sprawling across the tile floor. Dazed Harry blinked as the bathroom swam in his vision. Tentatively he touched his temple; there was blood on his fingers.

Harry started to laugh. "Oh, you bastard. You hit me."

"You belong to me! You don't get to fuck anyone else. Do you understand?"

Harry looked over at him. There were actually two Snapes, and neither was sitting still. "I understand you." Harry said.

Snape growled, knowing Harry hadn't acceded. He had to make Harry see that is was futile to fight, Dumbledore would never let Snape fail because the old man believed what he had done was for the greater good. "I will always win Harry, because I have to."

"No, no you don't get to say that. You had a choice! You chose this! I didn't. And I do not choose to be bound to you. I won't stop fighting you and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Eventually you will loose."

"You've already lost Potter."

"That's what Voldemort thought too. And every time he was wrong."

--

Author's Note:

I hope you all liked it. It was about time Harry threw a major wrench into their plans.

This chapter illustrates, that Harry isn't going to back down to Snape or Dumbledore, in fact he's willing to do pretty much anything to switch the bond. And I know it's a bit out of character for Draco to be used like that, especially after Harry beat him up in front their friends, but Draco is a fairly submissive character, and Harry has dominated him enough to be able to use him.

Ron on the other hand is brilliant. I always abhor how the books and other writers over look him. He may be a slacker but he is also a chess genius! And his entire family is intelligent and magically powerful, why should he be left out?

In the next chapter Harry will reap the consequences of his actions, and as usual Snape will pay the price.

Please Review, there are only two chapters left to go!!


	7. A Little Solace

Title: Chained

Author: Darwick

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year more powerful than he left. Dumbledore is seeing frightening similarities between Harry and Tom Riddle. Fearful for Harry's soul, Dumbledore does the unthinkable.

Warnings: HP/SS, Non-Con, Snarry, Slash, Violence and some Swearing. (Not as dire as it sounds. Just be warned I've chosen the M rating for a reason.)

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this fan fiction. All rights are reserved to JKRowling.

--

_Little angel go away_

_Come again some other day_

_T__he devil has my ear today_

_I'll never hear a word you say_

_He promised I would find a little solace_

_And some piece of mind_

A Perfect Circle- Weak and Powerless

Chapter 7

"_Italics_" Speaking in Parseltongue

--

It was a Saturday and a Hogsmead weekend. Snape had of course banned Harry from all privileges after the Draco incident, which meant no Hogsmead weekends and no Quidditch. Even McGonagall couldn't deny that Harry had over stepped his bounds after his last stunt.

They had talked about the consequences if the plan failed, so Harry had been expecting loss of house points, detentions and bans. Still, Harry reasoned it had been worth it. So he wasn't as put out with his punishments as Snape or Dumbledore would have liked. In fact Harry was in a down right good mood, because he could see hope on the horizon. He had almost done it! Therefore it could be done.

Harry was sitting by himself in the Great Hall trying to make it up to Professor McGonagall by doing his Transfiguration homework. Hermione had gone into to Hogsmead to pick up supplies and check out the book store for anything helpful and Ron had gone to restock their candy supply.

Not many of the students were indoors, those who could leave the grounds had and the younger students were outside enjoying what was probably one of the last nice days before the cold autumn weather set in.

The hall wasn't completely deserted. A few late risers were having breakfast and Snape had weaseled out of chaperoning duty to watch Harry instead. Harry glared at the man for good measure.

The thing Harry hated most about his latest punishment was this watch duty. Wherever Harry went there was someone near by watching him, usually Filch. That filthy man followed Harry around everywhere, like some perverted dog. Already his dorm mates had taken notice of his second shadow. They had accepted Harry's story that he'd gotten into trouble again and Snape now had the custodian tagging him. But when Filch followed Harry into the lavatory then the jokes started.

Harry looked up from his work, raised voices were coming from outside. The entrance doors opened and Harry realised they weren't voices, they were screams.

Harry was up and running out of the castle in seconds. Students were running up from Hogsmead, shouting and crying.

He grabbed a passing Ravenclaw girl by the shoulders. "What's happened?" He demanded, though he already knew what was happening.

"Death Eaters in the village and…You, You Know Who was there. I saw him!" She started sobbing and Harry released her and started running toward the village.

"Harry Stop!" Hands grabbed at him and spun him around.

"Let go! He's here! I have to help…" Harry said trying to free himself from Snape's grasp.

"No! You have to stay here!" Snape shook Harry by the shoulders. "Do you understand? He's come for you!"

"Give me my magic back!" Harry shouted over the screams and sobs and frantic voices. "I can fight!"

Snape shook Harry violently. "No! You have to stay here!"

"I can fight!" Suddenly Harry remembered his friends and his eyes went wide. He started to struggle. "Ron and Hermione are in the village! I have to go! They are all I have."

"I'll go." Snape said pulling Harry aside. "Promise me you won't leave the wards, give me your word!"

The noise was getting louder, the fighting was moving towards the castle. Harry looked desperately towards Hogsmead, he could see smoke rising. Finally he nodded. As soon as Snape left, he would go.

"You have t say it!"

"I… I promise." Harry said and a tendril of magic tightened inside of him.

"I'll find them." Snape promised. He let Harry go and sprinted passed the gates and out of sight. Harry stood dazed for a moment, as bleeding students streamed passed him. Then he started walking to the edge of the wards, and stopped before the large iron gates of Hogwarts and waited.

It seemed like forever as he waited. He searched the crowd for the two faces he most desperately wanted to see. He tried to cross over several times, but he was held to his word now. He knew he wouldn't be able to cross the wards until the fight was over, or until it was too late.

Then he saw them. A blaze of orange hair atop the crowd was moving towards him. Harry started yelling and jumping to get a better look at his friend. He started to panic when he saw there was blood on Ron's face. And where was Hermione? The crowd shifted for a second and he saw her under Ron's arm, holding him up. Harry sagged in relief. They were alive.

When they saw Harry they ran straight for him as more students flowed in behind them.

Harry pulled Ron and Hermione to the side, but not before he saw what was behind them. Death Eaters were coming. Harry stared in shocked horror as the army of black robes and white masks marched up the lane. Harry had never seen anything so…frightening.

Hermione grabbed onto his shoulders. "They were looking for you Harry, when they realised you weren't in the village they started rounding up the students…." She panted. "The strange thing is they weren't hexing anyone from Hogwarts. But the explosions hurt everyone."

"Snape found us, and got us away." Ron added. Then he lowered his voice. "Voldemort's down there Harry. I think… I think Malfoy gave him your message. I think he's come to save you."

"What do I do?" Harry asked in bewilderment, looking from Ron to Hermione.

Hermione looked back at the coming army. "Maybe we should get away from here; we are out in the open."

"Excellent idea Ms Granger. All of you get back into the castle where it's safe." McGonagall shouted as the teachers ran down the hill to form a line before the gates, joining the others who had been in the village.

The senior students and prefects had made sure the younger ones were inside the castle. Still many of the students from fifth year and up had stayed to help. Sprout was shouting desperately for everyone to get back to the castle but Dumbledore didn't order them back and her voice quickly faded under the sound of a hundred Death Eaters boots.

Harry looked over at the group of Slytherins searching for Draco Malfoy. But the blond was too preoccupied with the coming Death Eaters. Harry didn't doubt that Malfoy would pass on the message, but this was…unexpected. Harry thought he'd maybe get an owl or a note, surely the Dark Lord hadn't come with an army for him.

"Harry." Seamus asked. "What should we do?"

Harry looked up and realised most of the students were DA and they were looking to him for guidance. "Nothing." He said. "Be on guard."

He didn't have to say another word. The students spread out a ways back from behind the teachers, ready to run or fight. Harry felt a moments worth of pride before Voldemort stepped out of the crowd with his hand around Snape's neck.

Immediately the small army stopped. The silence rang out like a thunder clap.

Snape looked almost like a death eater with his black teaching robes and pale face. Except that there was a cut under his eye, which eerily looked like he was crying blood. A pang of guilt washed over Harry. What had he done?

"Tom." Dumbledore said sternly. "Release my Potions Master."

Voldemort smiled. "You mean my Potions Master. I think not, he has disappointed me deeply. Taken what does not belong to him. He needs to be punished."

Harry met Voldemort's red eyes in shock. Voldemort looked just as he did in Harry's dreams, with a full head of thick dark hair, broad shoulders and slim waist, he even had a nose. The only things that remained of his previous state were the slit pupils and the pale iridescent skin.

A smile spread across Harry's lips. This was the first time, he was actually glad to see old snake face.

Harry didn't realise he had been moving until hands pulled him back. Ron was looking at him very seriously, not accusing or frightened. Harry nodded slowly and Ron let him go.

Harry tried to get closer, but was pushed back by the teacher's barricade.

"He can't cross the wards." Snape ground out. "He gave his word."

Voldemort clenched his jaw and squeezed his fist around Snape's throat in anger. "Well done Severus, you at least had some foresight I see, before you ran straight into my hands as a traitor."

"Come here Harry." Dumbledore said softly.

Harry sighed and stepped over to the Headmaster. "Well Tom, here he is. As you can see he is perfectly fine and healthy, and unable to pass through the gates."

"Is that why I am here, because he's FINE?" Voldemort scathed. "You've turned him into a eunuch you blathering old fool! Don't you see what you've done?"

"I've saved him," Dumbledore said calmly, "from you."

Voldemort smiled like a snake with a secret. "Perhaps…for now." He shook the Potions Master by the throat. Snape fell to his knees gasping. "But his life will be the cost, for you meddling. You really think Potter is going to accept this bond? Do you think he can?"

Harry looked up at the Headmaster, but the man didn't look at him. Harry was disappointed that the man he had looked up to for so long couldn't even look him in the eye.

"You already know the answer. You've known it for a while now haven't you? Potter was supposed to submit to the bond, after all, you have fulfilled all of the requisites. Severus should have had complete control over him by now, body, mind and soul, but he doesn't, does he?"

"Are you here to trade Severus for Harry, Tom?" Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Because…"

Voldemort laughed. "Yet again, you misunderstand me."

"Then what do you want Thomas?" Dumbledore said thick with anger.

"I came to speak with Harry, Albus."

Harry stepped forward and shook off Dumbledore's hand. Voldemort smiled at the gesture.

"_I'm here."_ Harry hissed. He felt the entire student body behind him shiver and step back, even the Death Eaters became edgy. Voldemort's smile widened.

_"I received your message. I see what they have done to you. Not even I would have thought to bind your power."_

_"You would bind me in other ways."_

Voldemort shook his head. _"No,_ Harry, _I offered you freedom. Yes, that would mean certain sacrifices on both our parts, not killing each other for example, but you would be beside me of your own will."_

_"Bound by my word._" Harry said.

Voldemort bowed his head minutely. "_Is that unacceptable?"_

"_No,"_ Harry whispered.

Harry had expected many things, but this he had not foreseen. Harry never thought that Voldemort would be someone to save him, but here he was, like some knight. Instead of feeling angry or scared, he felt oddly relieved and a little hopeful.

_"I almost had him. I was so close to switching the bond. I don't know what to do. I want…I want out. I want freedom. I want to be left alone_."

"_And you will. You know what you have to do_ Harry,_ and when you do I will be waiting for you. They don't realise what they've done but they will. I promise_."

"_They don't want to know!_ Dumbledore _thinks I'm you. He thinks I'm the next Dark Lord or something. He thinks he's saving me_."

"_You are stronger than them; you are stronger than even you know. I know you will win, because there is no other path for you_ Harry. _It is in your blood to fight. People like us don't give up, we dig our heels in. We fight harder. People like us don't loose."_

_"What about the prophesy? Wouldn't one of us loose?_"

Voldemort shrugged, he even made that look elegant. "_Our battle is an epic one. Neither of us would loose because we gave up, or because the other was stronger. It will be our own flaws and imperfections, or a simple slip up. No one else can defeat you. Not even_ Dumbledore _has that power_."

"_He shouldn't have bound me. He was wrong to..."_

_"Shall we show them how wrong they are? Shall I make them understand?" _

Harry looked up with bright green eyes. That, he realised, was exactly what he wanted, he wanted Dumbledore and Snape and the rest of them to understand that what they did was wrong. He wanted them to admit it. He wanted this bond to go away.

Voldemort looked down at Snape as if he forgotten the man was there. Gently he released his grip and petted his dark hair smooth. "I can see why the old fool chose you Severus. You're strong willed, loyal and authoritative. You are all the things needed to be a dominate bond partner. But why in Merlin's name would you think you could control Harry Potter any more than you can control me? My equal! Did you think that the prophesy meant magic only? Did you truly think a weak mind can control that kind of power?"

Snape looked up at the Dark Lord, but Voldemort was staring at the Headmaster now. The anger and laughter twisted his human face into something terrible.

"Harry Potter is my equal in every way." Voldemort smirked contemptuously. "And you've turned him against you."

He leaned closer and in a mock whisper said. "It was a grand move. Not even I could have conceived of such…brilliance. You've managed to hand deliver Harry to me in one single move! But no! You couldn't stop there; you had to use your closest, most trusted servant as well. How does it feel Dumbledore, you have single-handedly lost your only saviour, and your spy!"

Dumbledore shook his head in denial. "Harry would never…"

"Never what?" Voldemort asked plainly. "Never hurt anyone? Never kill? Of coarse he wouldn't. He was good, despite what they did to him, but you had to meddle just like you always do. You had to make sure he was going to stay that way."

"This isn't my fault!" Dumbledore said. "If you hadn't tried to lure him into the dark, if you could only stop this ridiculous campaign and see reason."

"I don't deny what I have done. In fact I go to a lot of effort for everyone to know exactly what I have done. But it says a lot about you when Harry Potter, icon of the Light comes to me for help! You did the one single thing that would push him away. You did exactly what those filthy muggles did. You chained him!"

"I saved him, from becoming you!"

"No Dumbledore, you killed him."

--

Harry walked away between Ron and Hermione. Voldemort and the Death Eaters had apparated away, leaving an alive and whole Snape, a bewildered Dumbledore and a stunned audience.

"Harry how could you?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

Harry turned, but it was Ron who answered. "No Headmaster! How could you?"

--

Author's Note:

I think it is funny, that the Voldemort's chapter is the only chapter in this whole story that didn't require any warnings;D

So... Draco passed on Harry's message and he got a whopping reply. Granted, Harry expected Voldie to be a bit more subtle. But sometimes you just have to admire Voldemort, the crazy madman. He gets to do whatever he pleases. It's one of the things I admire about him. Voldemort would have taken Harry if he could have, but he did the next best thing…he took Harry's side.

Now, Voldemort has spilled the beans and explained the main idea for this whole story. Harry and Voldemort are equals. Which we all knew, right? But it means more than just being able to defeat one another. They are equals in every sense, mind, magic, power, pasts, abilities, wands, blood. They are opposites sides of the same soul.

I always figure there is a strange sort of respect between them, because they are equals and because they share so much of each other. They are metaphorical brothers… the family you hate, but would do anything to protect. Which explains why Voldemort would kill Harry and come to Harry's rescue. Though at the moment they share a common enemy, which helps.

What will Dumbledore do now? The truth is out, his reputation on the line, and he now realises he's pushed Harry into the arms of the enemy. The best of intentions, eh?

And I know many of you hate Dumbledore right now, but he is more than just a manipulator, the next, and last chapter will expose Dumbledore's motives, and Snapes. Both of them will be forced to remedy what they've done, or face the consequences….

REVIEW!! Please! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter


	8. Peace or Annihilation

Title: Chained

Author: Darwick

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year more powerful than he left. Dumbledore is seeing frightening similarities between Harry and Tom Riddle. Fearful for Harry's soul, Dumbledore does the unthinkable.

Warnings: **HP/SS**, Non-Con, Snarry, Slash, Violence and some **Swearing**. (Not as dire as it sounds. Just be warned I've chosen the M rating for a reason.)

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this fan fiction. All rights are reserved to JKRowling.

--

_We're victims of sedition on the open sea._

_No one ever said life was free._

_Sink, swim, go down with the ship._

_Just use your freedom of choice._

A Perfect Circle- Freedom of Choice

Chapter Eight

--

It was very late when Harry crept silently passed the dark windows and into the hospital wing. Most of the beds were occupied. The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters may not have harmed any of the students on purpose, but the chaos of destruction to the town and its residence hadn't left all of the students unharmed. Still most of the injuries were superficial. They had been lucky.

Harry knew he was to blame. He may not have told Voldemort to come but he had been asking for it. If anyone had been seriously hurt or killed, it would have been his fault. He knew he had been stupid to call on the Dark Lord, but he was just so desperate.

He still was.

Harry paused as a student turned in their bed and mumbled something, but they didn't wake. Quickly Harry checked every bed. Of coarse it was the last bed in the ward that he was looking for.

Snape lay still on the bed, his chest gently rising and falling.

He and his friends had talked it over all evening and come to realise that Snape was just as much a pawn in this as Harry was. And after Snape's actions today, protecting Ron and Hermione for Harry, they knew Snape was a semi-decent man, if not a ruthless one. The man deserved a chance to make things right.

Harry crept up beside the bed and looked down at his bond mate. Harry had been so preoccupied on switching the bond and being angry at Snape and Dumbledore that he hadn't truly realised what the bond meant. All he had seen was the pain and humiliation. He had seen the whole situation as a battle to be fought. He hadn't thought about what would happen when he won, until now.

Hermione had been saying it over and over, but he hadn't grasped it. The bond wasn't going to go away, and nor was Snape. Even if he switched the bond and got his magic back, there was no breaking it. It was truly forever. It hadn't been until he saw Voldemorts fist wrapped around Snapes throat that he understood; Snape was his.

Harry sighed and Snape's eyes flickered open. It took the man several moments before he recognised who Harry was, but when he did, he slide away as far from him as the bed would allow. Harry leaned over and propped his elbows up on the bed looking into the man's sallow face.

"Go 'way Potter." Snape muttered, his eyes darting around for his wand in the gloom.

"I can't." Harry whispered in resignation.

"Do I need to take points? It's the middle of the night…"

Gently Harry ran his hand through the man's hair. Snape went still beneath him and Harry smoothed the dark hair down, watching his own hand disappear in the dark. "Isn't it strange?"

Snape huffed but played along. He was in no condition to fight Potter at the moment. He was hurt, exhausted and didn't have a damn clue where his wand was. "What is strange?"

"You being alive of course. Not quite what I had planned out."

"No?" Snape drawled incredulously. "Lucky me."

"Look I don't want to fight you anymore Snape. You are not my enemy."

"You could have fooled me." Snape struggled to sit up. His throat was scratchy and raw but he couldn't take Potter's pity party anymore. "You brought the Dark Lord to Hogwarts, Potter. Did you think you could control him? Did you think with him by your side I would break and your magic would come rushing back?"

"I won't deny most of what you say is true. But why are you surprised? You all knew Voldemort was courting me, why wouldn't I use that? Have I ever led you to believe I was going to give in? How do you think being a squib makes me feel? Good? Happy?"

"Albus thought you would understand eventually, apparently not."

"Understand what exactly?" Harry hissed.

"That he bought you time Potter; time to learn to control your magic safely, time to spend the last years of your childhood with your friends, go to school, date…whatever you pleased, before everything is gone. He loves you Potter, utterly and completely. He loves you so much he was willing to sacrifice your love for him, just so you wouldn't loose who you are."

Harry sagged back and curled his arms around himself, staring at Snape with confused eyes.

"Don't you see he is trying to save your soul?" Snape felt a pang of satisfaction; finally the boy saw passed his own small existence. He could see how he had put them all at risk, for his own self centeredness. "You may not want to think about it, but the rest of us can't help but notice how alike you and the Dark Lord are. Every time you encountered him you became a bit more ruthless and bit more jaded.

"The Dark Lord is turning you from the Light from the inside out. He always has been.

"Albus was sick with fear to loose you, to slowly watch you slip away. He couldn't stand by and wait until it was too late. Even if it meant that the Dark Lord would never be defeated, so long as you were safe, alive and whole.

"Albus just wanted to protect you."

"No one can protect me, which is sort of the point." Harry puffed out a sigh. "I understand alright, I do…but this," he motioned the space between them, "was not his or your choice to make. You had no right!"

"Hush boy, do you want to wake the whole ward." Snape hissed. "Did you even put up a silencing spell?"

Harry sneered bitterly. "You think I still can?"

Snape grimaced, but his wand still did not appear. He just hoped the Dark Lord hadn't snapped it in half.

"No one ever talks to me. They just expect I know what's going on, or worse expect me to sit by and let someone else do what needs doing. How can I when everyone is out to get me?" Harry leaned over, his lips flitting over Snapes closed mouth in the semi dark. From this close Snapes eyes were nothing more than black pools. "So I am sorry for all that you've done, because you do have a good heart and I kind of like you. But if you don't relent the bond, and give me my magic back, I am going to join the Dark Lord."

He pressed his mouth against Snape's unyielding lips pulling back just enough to whisper. "Please don't make me do it." Then he slipped behind the curtain and out of the hospital wing.

--

_Boy-Who-Lives, Bonded_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday morning in an unprecedented show of force and destruction, You Know Who and his army of Death Eaters entered Hogsmead in an attempt rescue Harry Potter from Albus Dumbledore's clutches. While the attempt failed as Potter had been bound by his word not to cross the wards, they talked in pasrseltongue, the language of snakes that only they can understand. Has young Potter finally cracked and joined forces with his unnamed foe? Have enemies become allies?_

_This reporter delved into these question and learned from several sources, including Harry Potter's closest friend Hermione Granger, that the celebrated Albus Dumbledore has had Harry Potter un-consensually bound to Hogwarts Professor and Potions Master Severus Snape after Potter's magic maturated on his sixteen birthday with unexpected power._

_Other sources say that the binding was consensual, as there is no other kind and that Dumbledore's reason's for such drastic actions was with the best of intentions. Namely the boy's own well being and the safety of the rest of Hogwarts populace. _

_From the Ministry of Magic, the Head of the Department of Mysteries disclosed this morning that sixteen years previously a prophecy had been added to the Hall of Prophecies naming the Dark Lord and(?)Harry Potter. The actual prophecy was not disclosed but one can only draw two conclusions after yesterday's incident: The Dark Lord and Harry Potter will fight, but it remains to be seen if they will fight as foes or allies. Does the outcome of our society rest in the hands of one sixteen year old boy?…._

--

Harry walked nervously up the spiral staircase to the Headmaster office. Hermione was just ahead of him and Ron just behind. He hadn't had to ask them to come with him. They were never going to let him go alone. He was glad they were there with him. When he thought about it, they had always been there.

They paused at the top of the stairs, standing before the heavy door. Hermione looked at Ron then at Harry. Her mouth was set with grim resolve, her wand tight in her hand. "Ready?"

Harry nodded and Hermione knocked twice before pushing the door open.

Harry took in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as usual. Professor McGonagall was sitting on one side of the room beside Snape with her wand in her lap shrewdly pointed at her colleague. Three chairs were on the other side. Harry snorted. It was almost like they were preparing for a debate rather than a ceasefire.

Stiffly Harry sat between Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you for coming. It is my dearest hope than we can reconcile this situation I have put you all in."

Harry's jaw almost dropped off. Did Dumbledore just take responsibility for this mess?

"I know you are all angry with me, and rightly so. I just…" He looked at Harry regretfully, "I wanted so much more for you. It tore my heart to pieces to see what was happening to you Harry, to see the life that was laid out for you. I had spent so long working against dark forces, working for the Greater Good, that when the prophecy came I thought there might be hope yet. Then miraculously you survived the killing curse and I knew you were the one. It wasn't until you came here to Hogwarts that I realised what I had done.

"I had laid the burden at your feet and hoped you would take it upon your mantle and I would teach you to be the sword we so desperately needed. But you were so small and innocent, and I found I couldn't do it. You were all the things I was trying to save, and I found I couldn't sacrifice another innocent for my cause. I tried so hard to keep you from that destiny. No matter how hard I tried, nothing I did seemed keep you safe.

"And look where my failings have got you."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, sorrow and regret swimming in his eyes. "I'm sorry Harry. I am so sorry."

Harry looked away as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He had waited for so long to hear those words. Not just for the bonding, but for everything else, for having to live with the Dursleys, for being kept in the dark and ignored, for the loss of his parents. No one had ever told him they were sorry. And it meant more to him than he could admit. He glanced up at the Headmaster and nodded silently before looking back down at his hands.

Severus cleared his throat uncomfortably and Dumbledore continued. "Severus, you are the most loyal and honest man I have ever met. I have asked more of you than was my right, and you never once wavered and balked from the responsibilities no matter the risk. I have wronged you just as greatly as our enemies would have. For that, I am truly sorry.

There was a long moment of awkward silence as Dumbledore wiped his eyes.

Professor McGonagall broke the silence with what everyone wanted to know. "And the bond Albus, what have you decided?"

"That decision is now up to Severus and Harry. As is should have always been."

Harry looked at Snape with eyes bright with unshed tears. This was it, either Snape would back down or Harry would betray everything he believed it, for his freedom. He knew it was selfish of him, because the bond would only allow one of them to be free, but he had long ago decided on his choice and if Harry was one thing, he was steadfast.

Liquid black eyes met emerald green ones.

Finally Snape spoke his voice low and deep. "I'm not a lucky man, I never have been. I know how this will end if we remain on the path we are set. And I didn't trade the Dark Lord for the Light just to be dragged back to him by you, so…" He shrugged. "If it's me or the Dark Lord, I choose me."

"You have to say it." Harry whispered firmly. Hope rising in him so thickly he could taste it on his tongue.

"I want a few assurances first. An unbreakable oath."

"What kind of assurances?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

Snape glared at her. "I am handing over my life into the hands of a sixteen year old Gryffindor! I am entitled…"

"She's not berating you." Harry snapped angrily, and then he smiled. "She's just looking out for me."

Snape sneered but let it go, which surprised everyone. "I want you to swear that you won't restrict or inhibit my magic and I want promises that I am not your new house elf, or slave…"

Harry raised his hands. "The only thing I want from you is my magic, everything else is yours."

Snape looked at him for a moment longer then nodded.

--

Harry stepped passed the wards and into the chamber. He didn't look too closely at how he could break through wards, curses and other spells with no effort. He just did and tried not to draw too much attention to himself.

The room was thrown into shadow, the only light coming from the dying fire in the hearth. Snape's sharp outline could be seen from his wingback and a large glass of amber liquid in his hand, the bottle resting on the side table.

Without looking up Snape addressed him. "It's after curfew, Potter. Do I have to ask McGonagall to dock points?"

"If you like." Harry said as he tentatively sat on the end of the couch.

Snape glanced at him then back to the fire. "Did you have a purpose for breaking into my quarters, or were you just bored."

"Well, both really." Harry fiddled with his thumbs looking awkward as Snape turned to look at him again. "So, um, can we have sex?"

Snape was clearly surprised before his sneer fell into place. "And what makes you think…"

"You never took the lust potions." Harry said baldly, and then he smirked and came to stand in front of the dark haired man. He leaned over and whispered. "So fuck me already."

Snape debated with himself for a minute before he pulled Harry into his lap. "As you wish, my Lord."

Fin

--

Author's Note:

Well, what did you think? A hopeful ending for Snape and Harry, after all their fighting they deserved it.

I really do love them as a pair. I couldn't just let them be unhappy for the rest of their lives. And I love that Snape already had 'feelings' for Harry, in his twisted self-denying kind of way. I mean it's not like he could have acted on them in any too many circumstances;D

Let me say a few things about Dumbledore. He sort of backed out at the end and handed over his ruined plot to Harry and Snape. He did this for several reasons, 1) He really did mean to save Harry, in his misguided omnipotent ways and 2) He needed to keep Harry on the Light side. He knew Snape's self-preservation would keep both his boys out of the Dark Lords hands. So he's still a manipulative old man, but one with a heart. This is exactly how I see him anyway!

And though Harry was a bit of a pansy for being manipulated again into staying on the team, he knew what he was getting into and he chose it, which was the theme of this last chapter; choices… and Harry's mentors finally making the right ones.

Please Review!!


End file.
